totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Cztery ściany
Cztery ściany (ang. The four walls) - to trzynasty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki. Przekleństwa są zastąpione PIP W poprzednim odcinku: Uczestnicy wylądowali na obcym zadupiu odludziu. Tam napotkali morderców, będących tak naprawdę aktorami. Za wszystkim stał Chris. Po trudnej i długiej walce (trwała mniej, niż minutę) Kordiana i Dennisa, Dennis przegrał i szczęśliwy odszedł z programu. Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ Ranek - Domek dziewczyn Wszystkie dziewczyny są w swoim domku, tak jak chłopacy w swoim. Mają powoli iść na śniadanie. Ivy szuka swoich spodni. Przeszukuje swoją szafę. Ivy: No gdzie one są, do PIP?! Wiki: Nie denerwuj się. Gdzie ostatnio je widziałaś? Ivy: Na sobie. Poszłam w nich spać. Wiki: Jak wstałaś, to ich już nie miałaś ubranych. Ivy: Nie, nie miałam. Blondi (zwraca się do Alex), widziałaś je? Alex: Nie zgniły pasztecie. Ivy: Ja ciebie nie wyzwałam! Alex: Wiem, ale inaczej nie mogę się do ciebie wrócić. Alex siedzi na swoim łóżku i maluje paznokcie, u rąk. Ivy podchodzi do jej łóżka. Ivy: Znam cię. Ty je masz. Oddawaj. Alex: Nie mam. Poco miałbym zabierać ci spodnie z lumpeksu. Ivy: One nie są z lumpeksu. Alex: Racja. Za ładne i za drogie dla ciebie. To gdzie ty kupujesz ciuchy. <'Ivy:' Jak sobie wyobrażam, co chciałabym zrobić z Alex, to dociera do mnie, że nie dostanę odkupienia.> Wiki: Spokój. Szukajmy dalej. Ivy: Zaraz mamy iść na śniadanie. Wiki: To może, ubierz inne. Ivy: Są brudne. Alex: Nie masz żadnej spódniczki, sukienki, albo czegoś w tym stylu? Ivy: Nie. Alex, oddaj je. Ty je masz. Alex: Nie mam. Ivy: Ale pomyśl. Do domku wchodzimy tylko my. Wiki tego nie zrobiła, więc musisz to być ty. Alex: Ale to nie ja. Na serio! Ivy: To co? Sama sobie spodnie ukradłam? Alex: Nie wiem. Może miałaś na to ochotę. <'Ivy': Czasami się zastanawiam, jak Alex myśli.> W tym samym czasie - Dom chłopców Taylor się ubiera, a Jacob siedzi na swoim łóżku i na niego czeka. Kordian siedzi na podłodze. Taylor: Kordian, jedno mnie zastanawia. Dlaczego chciałeś odejść? Kordian: Ten program jest coraz bardziej dziwny. Co za czub wysyła ludzi na jakąś wyspę, wynajmuje aktorów, aby się pośmiać?! Niech obejrzy jakąś komedię! Jacob: Chris powiedziałby, że tak robią ludzie jedyni w swoim rodzaju. Kordian: Takich ludzi nie ma dużo. Jest tylko jeden. Taylor: Dobra. Jestem gotowy. (Poprawia włosy) Możemy iść. Chłopacy wychodzą z domku na górę. 5 minut później - Jadalnia Wszyscy zasiadają do stołu. Jedzenie już jest, a Chrisa nie ma. Jacob: Zauważyliście, że Chris każe nam zawsze być punktualnie, a sam się spóźnia? Alex: Też byś się spóźniał, gdybyś musiał nakładać sobie cały słoik żelu do włosów. Wtedy wchodzi Chris. Chris: Nie słoik. Tylko odrobinkę. Ivy: To dlaczego twój fryz tak się błyszczy i jest z kamienia? Chris: To bardzo dobry żel. Czemu nie jecie? Wiki: Dopiero przyszliśmy. Chris: To szybko coś wciamcie i rozpoczynamy zadanie. <'Kordian': Ciamciajcie? Kto go uczył angielskiego? Czteroletnie dziecko?> Każdy nakłada sobie coś do jedzenia. Taylor: A co będziemy dzisiaj robić? Chris: To tajemnica. Taylor: To co? I tak nam to powiesz. Chris: Więc nie muszę wam mówić tego teraz. Taylor: No powiedz. <'Chris': Z chęcią rąbnę kogoś krzesłem. A imię tej osoby zaczyna się na "T", a kończy na "aylor".> Ivy (szepcze do Taylora): Uspokój się. Taylor: Dobra. <'Taylor': Powiedziałem tylko jedno słowo i Ivy już jest na mnie zła! Sorry, że oddycham!> Uczestnicy nadal jedzą. <'Jacob': Jakoś mi się zdaje, że czas strasznie wolno leci. Też tak uważacie?> Alex: Masz ochotę wysłać nas dzisiaj na kolejną wyspę? Chris (uśmiecha się): Nie. Jak chcę się pośmiać, to oglądam filmik, który nagrałem podczas wczorajszego odcinka. Ten filmik jest hitem na YouTube. Tak samo jak Ganganm Style. Wiki wypluwa picie, które miała w ustach na Taylora, który siedział naprzeciwko niej. Wiki: Że co?! Na YouTube? Chris: Tak. Wiesz, to taka stronka, gdzie są miliardy filmików. Wiki: Wiem, co to jest YouTube! <'Wiki': Czy on uważa mnie za kretynkę?! Kto nie wiem, czym jest YouTube?> <'Jacob': YouTube? Twoja Tuba? Co to za strona?> Jadalnia - 10 minut później Chris rozmawia przez telefon. Wiki przeprasza Taylora za oplucie go, a Jacob zastanawia się czym jest YouTube. Chris kończy rozmowę telefoniczną. Chris: Dzieciaki, mam do was sprawę. Kordian: Tu nie ma dzieci. Chris: Wszystko jedno. Szukam dwójki ochotników, którzy przed zadaniem pomogą Markowi przenieść parę kartonów z jedzeniem z piwnicy, do magazynu. Alex i Ivy: Ja chcę! Obydwie robią złe miny. Chris: O wspaniale. Chodźcie ze mną, a wy (mówi do reszty) czekajcie tutaj na mnie. Chris wychodzi z dziewczynami. Taylor: Idziemy stąd? Jacob, Wiki i Kordian: Jasne. Czwórka uczestników ucieka z jadalni. Winda - W tym samym czasie Wchodzą do windy i Chris naciska guzik i winda rusza. Alex: A nikt z pracowników nie może tego zrobić? Chris: Nie, są zajęci. Chris: No co?! Miałem im powiedzieć, że mają urlop?> Winda się zatrzymuje. Jest ciemno, lekko chłodno i śmierdzi. Ivy (rozglądając się): Mogliby tutaj posprzątać. Chris: Sprzątaliśmy tutaj, przed rozpoczęciem tej serii. <'Ivy': Widać.> Dochodzą do miejsca, gdzie jest Mark. Dziewczynom serca zaczynają mocniej bić. Mark jest bez koszuli. Pomieszczenie jest dość duże. Jest w nim wiele kartonów z jedzeniem. Alex: Cze... Cze... Cześć Mark. Mark: Hejka. Myślałem, że chłopacy przyjdą mi z pomocą. Ivy: Jesteśmy od niż silniejsze. <'Ivy': Biorę najlżejszy karton!> Alex: Musimy ci jakoś podziękować, za to, że gotujesz i nie dodajesz swojej bielizny do potraw, jak twój ojciec. <'Mark': Skąd wie, o tym daniu? Ojciec robi je tylko wtedy, gdy są święta. No i gdy ma zły dzień, a jest to prawie codziennie... Dobra. Codziennie.> Chris: Dobra, to ja was zostawiam. Za ile minut będą wolne? Mark: Zobaczymy, jak się wyrobią. Ale tak z piętnaście minut może to zająć. Chris: Dobra. Będę czekał w jadalni, z całą resztą. Powodzenia. Chris odchodzi i zostawia ich samych. Mark: To do roboty. Alex, mogłabyś wziąć ten karton (pokazuje na biały karton, tuż obok drzwi). Alex: Zgoda. A co w nim jest? Mark: Pomidory i ogórki. Robię bardzo dużo dań, używając tych składników. A ty Ivy, ty weź tamten (pokazuje na karton (również biały), stający w rogu pomieszczenia). Ivy: A co w nim jest. Podchodzi i go podnosi. Jest lekko ciężki. Mark: Mleczka do kawy. Ivy upuszcza karton. Nic się nie stało. Mark: Wszystko w porządku? Ivy: Mam uczulenie na mleko. Mark: O, nie wiedziałem. Alex: Nie? Kucharz powinien to wiedzieć. Mark podnosi trzy brązowe kartony. Mark: Chris dał mi karty, opisujące was, jednak nie pisało, że masz alergię. <'Ivy': Palant!> Mark: Ale mógł tego nie zrobić, bo podczas posiłków jecie, co chcecie, więc nie musisz pić mleka. Ivy: Jest tak tylko podczas śniadania i kolacji. Obiad robisz tylko jeden. Mark: W sumie racja, ale nie znam dań, związanych z mlekiem, które mógłbym podać na obiad. Ivy: Pocieszyłeś mnie. To, co mam wziąć. Mark: We... Alex: Zamieńmy się. Mark i Ivy są zdziwieni reakcją Alex. <'Alex': Sorry, że jestem miła.> Całą trójką jadę na górę. Zostawiają kartony w magazynie. Wracają na dół. Gdzieś w parku - W tym samym czasie Cała czwórka zasiada na ławce. Wiki: Ciekawe, kiedy Chris nas znajdzie. Kordian: Ciekawe, czy nas szuka. Jacob: Gdybym miał prowadzić taki program, to teraz poszedłbym do mojego pokoju i robił, co chciał. Taylor: Ale siedzieć tutaj nie możemy cały czas. Dokąd idziemy? Wszyscy rozglądają się po parku. Wiki (pokazuje na dom strachów): Chodźcie tam. Taylor: Już tam byliśmy. Jacob: Ja tam nie byłem. Wiki: Chodźcie. Wszyscy ruszają, jednak Kordian się zatrzymuje. <'Kordian': Co ja tam znalazłem?> Przeszukuje kieszenie i wyjmuje swoje znalezisko. Wycinek z gazety. Kordian: Mhm... Wiki: Kordian! Tamta trójka jest parę metrów przed nim. Wiki: Wszystko ok? Kordian: Tak, już idę. Chowa wycinek z gazet i podbiega do znajomych. Piwnica - 10 minut później Wchodzą do magazynu i biorą kolejne kartony. Mark: Dobrze wam idzie. Dziewczyny sapią i razem próbują podnieść jeden karton, z serwetkami. Alex i Ivy: Dzięki. <'Ivy': Już nie mogę!> <'Alex': Ile te serwetki ważą?> Mark patrzy na nie i stawia swoje kartony na podłogę. Mark: Chcecie parę minut pauzy? Alex: Nie... Ivy: Tak... Alex: Więc się zgadzam... <'Mark': Chyba się przemęczyły.> Dom strachów - W tym samym czasie Wszyscy wchodzą do środka. Jest tak samo, jak ostatnio. Taylor: Wiecie co? Kordian: Co? Taylor: Napiłbym się mrożonej kawy. Wchodzą do kuchni. Wiki podchodzi do jednej z półek. Wiki (mówiąc to, otwiera ją): Wątpię, aby tutaj jakaś była. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich są tam mrożone kawy. Jacob: To trochę dziwne, co nie? Wiki: Jaki park rozrywki zostawia mrożone kawy w szafce. Jacob otwiera lodówkę. Jacob: Patrzcie tutaj. Wszyscy do niego podchodzą. Lodówka jest pełna. Kordian: Ciarki mnie przeszły. Ktoś tu mieszka? Wiki: Może pracownicy? Taylor: W domku strachów? Coś mi się zdaje, że na planie programu jest jeszcze jedna osoba. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni. Kordian: Chris by to już wiedział. Jacob: Kordian ma rację. Oprócz nas i pracowników nie ma na planie nikogo innego. Wiki: Więc skąd wzięło się tutaj to jedzenie? Co, przewidzieli, że przyjdziemy tutaj dla zabawy i będziemy chcieli jeść? Kordian wyjmuje z lodówki mleko i się mu przygląda. Kordian: Wiemy jedno. Te produkty nie są kupione w normalnym sklepie. Są zamówione i przywiezione na miejsce. Taylor: I Chris o tym nie wie? Wiki: Może wie. Taylor: Gdybyś wiedziała, że w mieszkaniu, obok twojego jest masa jedzenia, to zostawiłabyś to wszystko, czy wzięła? To jedzenie mogłoby się zepsuć. Jacob: Mam gęsią skórkę. Taylor: A ja pragnienie. Zróbmy tą kawę i wracajmy. Chłopacy zasiadają przy stole, a Wiki zaczyna robić kawę. Piwnica - W tym samym czasie Dziewczyny czekają na windę, po krótkiej pauzie. Alex ma karton z różnymi rodzajami makaronu, a Ivy z mięsem. Alex: Długo będziesz udawać, że chcesz to robić? Ivy złowieszczo się uśmiecha. Ivy: Tak długo, dopóki ty to robisz. Alex: Jesteś wredna. Ivy: Wiem, ale przyznaj, że wygląda super bez koszuli. Alex: Wiem. Mogłabym patrzeć na niego godzinami. Może jest spocony, jednak nie śmierdzi, tak jak reszta spoconych mężczyzn. On pachnie. Ivy: Ten zapach jest przepiękny. Winda przyjeżdża. Dziewczyny wchodzą do środka. Drzwi się zamykają i jadą na górę. Po paru sekundach winda się zatrzymuje. Alex: Co się dzieje?! Wywracają się. Ivy: Winda się zatrzymała. Alex: O PIP! Chris, pomocy! Mark! Dom strachów - W tym samym czasie Wiki: He...? Lodówka przestała działać. Kordian wstaje od stołu i podchodzi do lodówki. Kordian: Nie ma prądu. Wiki: Ale to nie nasza wina? Jacob: Przecież do kawy potrzebowałaś tylko kawy, mleka, łyżek i szklanki. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z prądem. Wiki: Otworzyliśmy parę razy lodówkę. Może dlatego? Taylor (bierze łyka kawy): To gdy w domu otwierasz lodówkę, to tracicie prąd? Wiki: Nie... <'Wiki': Te zdania Taylora mnie denerwują!> Wtedy dzwoni komórka Taylora. To Ivy. Taylor: Tak słucham? Ivy: AAA!!! AAA!!! AAA!!! AAA!!! Taylor: Ok. Już idziemy. Wiki: Coś się stało? Taylor: Nie wiem, krzyczała. Wracajmy do zamku. Potrzebują naszej pomocy. Jacob: Mi się zdaje, że Ivy będzie potrzebować syropu na kaszel. Wybiegają z domku. Winda - W tym samym czasie Alex patrzy zdenerwowana na Ivy. Alex: Miałaś powiedzieć Taylorowi, że jesteśmy uwięzione w windzie, a nie krzyczeć. Ivy: Sorry, że panikowałam. Nigdy nie byłam zamknięta w windzie, z głupią blondynką. Alex: Przywaliłabym ci, ale wtedy nie będę miała z kim gadać. Ivy: To co robimy? Alex: Tańczmy balet! Czekamy na pomoc, co mamy innego zrobić? Ivy (pokazuje na czerwony guzik w windzie): Zawołajmy pomoc. Alex: Chyba już cię wszyscy słyszeli. Ivy naciska guzik. Ivy: Tutaj Ivy. Jestem uwięziona w windzie z Alex. Proszę o... Słyszą kobiecy głos, dobiegający z głośnika. Głos" Bienvenue à Disneyland. Ascenseur, qui sont construits par la compagnie était "Super Lift". À l'heure actuelle, nous ne pouvons pas vous aider, que notre société a un jour férié. S'il vous plaît laissez un message. Passez une bonne journée. (Witamy w Disneylandzie. Winda, w której jesteście została zbudowana przez firmę "Super winda". Obecnie nie możemy wam pomóc, iż nasza firma ma urlop. Proszę zostawić wiadomość. Miłego dnia.) Alex: Że co PIP nędzy?! Ivy: Powiedziała chyba, że zaraz przyjdą z pomocą. Alex: Znasz francuski? Ivy: Nie, ale co mogliby powiedzieć? Że nie mogą nam pomóc, bo mają urlop i mamy na nich poczekać? Alex: W sumie racja. Ivy: Zgłodniałam ze stresu. Alex: Chcesz jakieś makaron? Ivy: On musi być ugotowany! Alex: To chcesz zjeść mięso, które miało na jutro plany? Ivy: Mogłaś wziąć coś smaczniejszego. Alex: Przepraszam! Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że zostanę uwięziona w windzie?! Ivy: Dobra. Daj ten makaron. Ale kuca i rozrywa karton. Alex: Chcesz kolorowy makaron. Ivy kiwa głową. Alex otwiera opakowanie. Parę sztuk makaronu wysypuje się na podłogę. Alex: To smacznego. Ivy: Dzięki. Przyda się. Zaczynają jeść. Po paru gryzach wypluwają. Alex: Smakuje jak gówno. Ivy: Skąd wiesz jak smakuje gówno? Alex: Nie pytaj. <'Alex': No co?!> Na górze, przed windą - W tym samym czasie Jacob, Kordian, Wiki i Taylor podbiegają do windy. Taylor: To co teraz? Kordian: Uratujmy je?! Taylor: To dawaj Superwomen. Kordian: Chyba Supermen. Taylor: Jak chcesz. Wiki: Niech ktoś idzie po Chrisa. Ten zawoła pracowników. Jacob: Mogę pójść. Wiki: Idę z tobą. Wy spróbujcie otworzyć windę i zobaczyć, jak winda jest daleko. Wiki i Jacob odchodzą w stronę jadalni. Kordian: To spróbujmy ją otworzyć. Wciskają palce w małą szparę, pomiędzy drzwiami. Taylor: A tak przy okazji, to sorry za tą superwomen. Kordian: Spoko. A ja przepraszam za wyzwanie cię od głupiego PIP, którego mama to PIP. Taylor: Nic takiego nie mówiłeś! Kordian: Ale myślałem. Taylor robi zdziwioną minę. Wtedy staje się cud. Winda się otwiera. Gabinet Chrisa - W tym samym czasie Wiki i Jacob pukają go gabinetu Chrisa. Chris: Proszę. Wchodzą. Chris ogląda nagrania z kamery. A więc prąd znowu jest! Widzą jak drzwi windy się otwierają. Chris: O, już jesteście. Długo wam to zajęło. Jacob: Nie szukałeś nas? Chris: Poco? Widziałem was na nagraniu z kamery. Wiki: Cały czas? Chris kiwa głową. Wiki: Ale nie było prądu. Chris: Nie było tam, gdzie wy byliście. Wyłączyłem go w windzie, a następnie u was. Jacob: Poco? Chris: Za karę. Mówiłem, że macie czekać na mnie w jadalni. A teraz cii... Wszyscy patrzą na obraz z kamery. Wszystkim chce się śmiać. Przed windą - W tym samym czasie Kordian: To są jakieś jaja! Okazuje się, że winda zatrzymała się parę sekund przed dojazdem na parter. Ivy: Nareszcie! Obydwie wychodzą z windy. Ivy rzuca się Taylorowi w ramiona. Ivy: Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! Alex: Co tak długo? Kordian: Ciesz się, że przyszliśmy. Co tam leży w windzie. Alex: Gówno... znaczy kolorowy makaron. <'Kordian i Taylor': Jak można pomylić makaron z gównem?> Wtedy na dół schodzi Chris wraz z Wiki i Jacobem. Chris: Macie u mnie plusika chłopcy. Taylor: Dobrze wiedzieć. Chris: Jednak mam dla was złą wiadomość. Jacob: Odchodzisz? Alex: Ta wiadomość nie byłaby zła. Chris: Nie będę dzisiaj już zadania, jednak ktoś musi odpaść. Wybierzcie sami. Kordian: Ja chcę! <'Wiki': Nie!> Chris: O! Kordian: No co? Już wczoraj chciałem. Alex: To miłej zabawy na statku. Kordian: Dzięki. <'Wiki': Szkoda...> Chris: Więc oficjalnie odpada Kordian. Pakuj się. <'Kordian': Nareszcie!> Kordian idzie na wyspę i wszyscy się rozchodzą. W następnym odcinku: Dowiemy się kto ukradł spodnie Ivy, dlaczego Alex wie, jak smakuje gówno i kto straszy w Disneylandzie... Na ile oceniasz ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a